Can't Lose The Love
by conspiredfate
Summary: A short little oneshot based on the catchy tune the hippie nomads sang while parting with Aang, Katara and Sokka after the Cave of Two Lovers. [Kataang]


_Even if you're lost, you can't lose the love because it's in your heart..._

With a fond farewell they had parted with the nomads after making it safely through the cave, and the nomads had left singing the catchy little tune that Aang was now pondering over. Sure, it had been a long time since he had heard the song, but it had stuck itself in his head and he had never forgotten it.

There certainly was love in his heart – he was positive about it. That kiss in the cave had proven enough for the young Avatar to realize the extent of his feelings for his best friend, the young and beautiful Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

There was something _magical_ about it, about her. He hadn't been able to place a finger on it, on why every time he stood next to her and they accidentally brushed shoulders his pulse rate skyrocketed. Why when every time she wrapped her arms around him in one of her comforting hugs or gave him a peck on the cheek his cheeks burned and turned redder than a ripe tomato. Why he often found himself staring across their campfire, finding happiness in just watching her do anything – whether it was cooking, setting up her bedroll, petting Momo, yelling at Sokka – _anything_.

But now, after that little escapade in the cave, he was certain why. It was love. It couldn't be anything else. Since that was decided, there was only one thing left to do; tell her.

Of course with that came the problem of deciding _how_ to tell her. After all, it wasn't like he could just walk right up to her and say, 'Hi Katara. I really like you. In fact, I think I love you.'

He shuddered just imagining her reaction.

No, he had to tell her in a special way. One not too embarrassing, for either of them. That way, even if she rejected him, he wouldn't be rejected _and_ humiliated in front of everyone...

And before he did that, he'd need to rehearse what he was going to say. He couldn't afford stammering, or not knowing what to say. He'd made that mistake before and she had left before he could get anything apart from 'um' out of his mouth. These problems troubled the young Avatar for a few days, and he found there wasn't really anytime for him to practice without being overheard. And then, it came to him.

At night! While everyone else was asleep! It was the perfect time for him to practice quietly to himself. He knew Sokka slept like a log, and Toph was not a light sleeper so she wouldn't be woken up by his whispering. The one he worried most about waking up – Katara, was a pretty heavy sleeper too...he thought.

That night, he waited until he heard everyone's breathing slow and made sure they were all asleep. He turned his back to his companions and took a deep, quiet breath.

"Right...um, here goes. Katara, I love you." He winced. Too blunt. "Katara...I like you more than normal, and after we kissed in the cave, I...I think that its more than just a crush...I think...I think I may love you." Well, that was better, but not perfect. Not good enough for her. He turned over on his side and studied her sleeping face. She looked at peace, her lips partly open, her hair blowing slightly in the midnight breeze. He found himself smiling and closing his eyes, he tried again.

"Katara, ever since I woke up in your arms on the day you discovered me, I knew there was something special about you, and that feeling has only increased. I've always really liked you Katara, but I never realized how much. Then, in the cave...there was something in that kiss, Katara. I don't know if you felt it, but to me it felt like lightning, but much more pleasant and much less painful. It's so hard to explain, I'm not too good at it...

It's like..._falling_. And I guess that's what I've done. I've gone and fallen for you. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I couldn't go another day without letting you know. I love you, Katara..." he whispered her name, and with a quiet, wistful sigh he felt himself drifting to sleep.

_Maybe tomorrow he would tell her..._

Beside him, there was a smile on the young waterbender's face, and she opened her ocean blue eyes for a moment, just to look fondly at the airbender sleeping beside her. She sighed a happy sigh and fell asleep.

_Maybe tomorrow she'd tell him she had heard it all..._

- - -

**Authors Note** We-ell? How was that? My first Kataang drabble thing...I know the basic idea isn't original, but hey, I still wanted to write it, and I had fun with this. Hope you all like it! Reviews are much appreciated!

_Much love,_

_Artemis_


End file.
